The charmed future
by 0charmedones5
Summary: The charmed ones get pulled into the future what will they see?
1. A sunny morning

The charmed future

It was a sunny Tuesday morning outside and Paige Halliwell lay quietly in her warm cuddly bed she was awake but couldn't be bothered to get up. She was unaware that she wasn't the only one in her room. The demon known as Dazir roamed around her room using his power of invisibility. He was searching for the sacred book of shadows for his demanding master. His master had told him that the book had been moved from its usual place in the attic by the charmed ones to keep it safe. Dazir knew that if he failed to retrieve the book he wouldn't live to see the next day so he searched franticly throughout the room, deciding to try the next room he wandered through the corridors. He passed a stern looking man who was once known as Balthazar who stopped and looked around when Dazir passed. The former demon shrugged his shoulders and carried on going down the stairs. Dazir carried on his search going into the next room were he saw another charmed one staring at her computer screen.

Phoebe Halliwell sat and stared at her computer desk trying to write her column for next week's paper which had to be in tomorrow. She was having trouble because she couldn't keep her mind off her boyfriend Cole. He had left her some beautiful roses this morning she loved him so much and Cole had gave up a lot of things for her he had even gave up his powers. Why didn't she say yes when he proposed? Her day dreaming was interrupted by her sister's voice coming up the stairs. Piper sounded annoyed so she got on her dressing gown and started making her way downstairs for breakfast.

Piper Halliwell screamed up the stairs for the third time.

"Breakfast!" she looked over at Cole who was the only one sitting at the table Cole shrugged and carried on eating.

"Hey piper what's up?" Paige grinned as she orbed to the table and started scoffing some muffins meanwhile Phoebe dragged her feet down stairs.

"I shouted you both three times what were you doing up there?" Piper said picking up her toast.

"Nothing" They both said together

"Leo!" Piper screamed as he orbed in "breakfast" she smiled.

Dazir raged and smashed his fist into the wall revealing a wooden box within it. He opened it and saw the book of shadows reaching into his pocket he took out a potion it was to make the book trust him. Dazir drank it at carefully reached for the book, nothing happened he smiled ant shimmered to his master.

"O great one I have retrieved the book of shadows" Dazir told him as he kneeled on the floor and gave him the book.

"Very good I may have use for you after all, now go leave me in peace" He replied the demon shimmered out. The master opened the book of shadows revealing a spell to travel into the future.

"This is just what I need" he laughed

The Halliwell family were all sitting at the table eating breakfast and making small talk.

"Soo How's it going?" Paige smiled trying to make some conversation.

"DEMON!" Piper screamed as she jumped up to blow him up. A swirling vortex opened up and pulled the family in.

"Hold on" Paige screamed

"I am trying!" Phoebe answered holding onto Paige's foot, Cole had hole of Phoebe around the waist and Leo orbed over to Piper who was halfway in the vortex. Phoebes grip loosened and Paige fell in.

"Am going after her" she shouted over the howling winds coming from it. As she jumped in Cole went after her leaving Piper, Leo and a laughing demon.

"Come on" Piper shouted to Leo "may as well" and they let go and fell in.

* * *

Hey hope you liked it am just kind of making it up as I go along lol please tell me what you think next chapter will be up soon 


	2. Meet the kids

"Ouch!" Paige screamed rubbing her head as she landed on a rough wooden floor. She looked up and saw the two faint figures inside the vortex. As they got closer Paige saw that they were about to land on her she quickly orbed out of the way.

"Couch" she called and made them a soft landing unlike hers.

"Whoa" Phoebe said "are you ok Cole?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, good job we landed on this couch" Cole replied.

"a-hem" Paige coughed.

"Hey Pa-"Phoebe replied being interrupted by a Huge bang as Piper and Leo came tumbling down obviously experiencing the same bad fall she had.

"Ow, ok were we?" Piper asked.

"I think you should ask when are we" Leo replied staring around the room. He thought it was the manor but the wallpaper and colour scheme was different.

"Oh my god! Are you saying…?" Paige trailed off

"Were in the future" Phoebe finished.

"Huh? I could have sworn my hair was brown not blonde" Paige said staring into the mirror "and please tell me that is not a wrinkle!" Piper laughed and looked into the mirror.

"I haven't changed except I think I've put a bit of weight on" she pointed at Cole "you have a grey hair!"

"What? No "Cole cried

"Woo no change to me except I do feel taller" she smiled.

"hey mummy, hey daddy" a girl smiled and clung onto Phoebe and Cole handing Phoebe a picture of a flower she had drew, on the bottom left hand corner it said by Paola Halliwell age 6.

"Hey hunnie" Phoebe laughed hugging her daughter and smiling at Cole. There was a knock on the door.

"There's Emma to pick me up for school bye" she picked up her bag and ran out the door. Piper picked up the mornings paper to see the date.

"That 10 years its 2015! I wonder if we have kids Leo" she grinned hugging Leo.

"I hear voices" Paige warned "in the kitchen, come on" she walked into the kitchen to see two young girls and two older boys sitting at the table.

"Erm... Hey guys" Paige said wondering if any of these children were hers she noticed Piper and Leo go into the other room with the boys and one girl as Phoebe and Cole talked together about their child.

"Morning mum" the girl said running over to Paige.

"Hey what's your name I forgot? And how old are you your so big!" Paige joked.

"Silly its Petra and I'm 6" Petra smiled

"Ooh I remember now" Paige laughed tickling her daughter.

"I'm going to be late for school bye mum" she said running for the door.

"Wait hunnie where's your father?"

"He's with the elder's "she replied running out of the door.

Piper and Leo got dragged around the house by two boys and a girl who were going on about being measured they followed and ended up in one of the spare rooms upstairs which obviously wasn't spare any more. On the far wall she saw names engraved at different lengths.

"Do me first dad" one of the boys said standing by the wall

"Ok" Leo replied grabbing a pencil and marking how tall he was on the wall "do you want to write your own name?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm getting taller" he exclaimed writing Chris age 7 by his measurement. Piper was doing the girl who was the smallest she wrote Pacey age 6 by hers. Leo finished of by doing the tallest boy who wrote Wyatt age 8. Wyatt jumped as he heard the door downstairs bang

"That must be Petra we better go before were late" he said "bye mum, bye dad" he grinned hugging his parents and going downstairs.

"Bye" Chris and Pacey said running down stairs

"Wow they are our children" Piper said overwhelmed Leo smiled and they went to find Paige.

* * *

Hey :) thanks for the reviews I hope you liked this chapter. Lol Emma I had to throw you in somewhere. Next chapter coming up soon 


End file.
